Friends 'Til The End
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: At the verge of dying, the young woman recalled her memories of her friends.


**First, please dismiss grammar problems. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!5d. If I owned, I would never let that ending occur. Not even one kiss, are they kidding me? **

**Claimer: I own the fan character. However, I won't reveal her name. I don't feel revealing her name is a good idea. **

**Sorry if this story turns into a tragedy. When I write this one, I'm having a super serious headache, which refuses to leave me. **

**Finally, I don't know what my problem is. Instead of updating, I write another story. I'm a bad author… **

**Enjoy, if you guy read. Having romance pairing, if you noticed. And this story about FRIENDSHIP between fan character and canon characters. Yes, friendship, no more. **

**Read and review, please. **

…

She had never seen many white colors before. Snow was falling down, and she was lying on the bed, in hospital. She was a patient now… with the life was slowly leaving her. Perhaps, she wouldn't be able to see the snow tomorrow. But now, she had more time to think.

At the verge of dying, she started to recall her memories. She did have good and bad memories, all of them were parts of her. She did live a meaningful life, didn't she? She didn't live as a lucky girl who left Satellite thanks to her grandfather, right? She didn't live as a lady, who didn't care about others well-beings, correct? She didn't live as the one who had broken her own promise to her friends, her dearest friends, right? She didn't live as the one who had left all her friends behind to enjoy her lucky life, did she? And she didn't live as a burden to them, right? She wanted to know… and now she had time to find the answer.

….

At such young age, she never really missed her own home, Satellite, where she was born, where her mother died giving birth to her, when she met such wonderful friends. Living with her grandfather was wonderful experience. Perhaps she would have continued that life if Jack Atlas hadn't suddenly appeared in front of her eyes. She noticed him when she was watching television. At first, she wasn't able to recognize him. That guy had grown so much. But she would never mistake it. His blond hair, his piercing violet eyes. As she remembered, Jack had always looked like a loner, an older brother, a boy who had acted strong in front of the kids. And he had looked like a king, too. He had never shown his weaknesses. Upon realizing him, she wanted to meet him immediately. She wanted to call his name, to make him know that she was here. But the truth hit her. How could he get into the city? How could he become King? How were others?

Her grandfather had good relationship with Goodwin, so she had found a way to meet him, see him with her own eyes. She did meet him, being by Goodwin's side. He raised his head proudly. Yes, Jack she knew was always prideful. But he seemed not to recognize her. It was strange, she didn't think she had changed that much. The same red hair, the same green eyes… So she politely introduced her name. In a second, she swore that Jack had narrowed his eyes. She didn't understand.

And she found the reason. What he did to Yusei. She had been very furious, but her mind had been deadly calm. She found the way to make him regret. To make him fall from grace. But deep down, it only was because she couldn't hurt him herself. He was her elder brother figure, had always been kind and caring to her, one of her closest friends. It was Jack who had always told her not to cry, not to give up. Jack was the one who taught her what true strength was. He had always encouraged her. She might not have laid here now if he had been told her to move forth. Now, Jack was the only one who knew her condition. He didn't tell anyone… Her eyes lightened a bit. She might not be able to see his child growing up, but he would definitely visit her grave with them. He had always watched over her, so she prayed for him. And Jack… was one of reason made her find Yusei.

…

Yusei Fudo. Her hero. The one who had never broken his promise to her. Of all her friends, her memories of him were the most vivid, the clearest. Back then when she was a girl who had always cried, Yusei always appeared, supported her from behind. Yes, a girl who had always cried. So she couldn't blame him for not recognizing her at first. She had become independent and strong, for him not to worry about her any more. But thanks to her red hair, he knew and smiled. And she noticed something had been lost in his smile. What was that? She remembered she had asked him once. Was it because of Jack. Yusei had been startled.

"_So you know…"_Was his answer.

Yusei… she thought of him wanting to cry. In joy. In gratefulness. He was her hero, the one she never let her thought of romances disturb him. His image in her had always been a savior. Her savior. But she didn't have a chance to pay back. She was dying. Fate was a cruel master. What he had done for her sake… she would never forget. It was because of her selfish wish that he dueled Jack, and then he had been marked as a criminal. But Yusei never got angry at her, always be patient and listen to her. And she knew she had been childish again. He was her best friend. She had relied on him much than she could think of.

So… when Yusei lost his duel, it seemed she lost herself too.

He didn't know she was dying. Because of her selfishness again, she didn't want to see his cobalt eyes darkening in sadness. So, she decided as long as she breathed, she would smile brightly. For him, for their dreams, for their friendship. His endless loyalty, his words, his supporting had become a part of her strength. Every time she fought, she knew he was always behind her to support. And now, when their dreams had come true, what could she ask more from him? Her only regret was that she wouldn't be able to attend his wedding. She wondered what would happen. Yusei never got angry at her, so she guessed it would be Jack yelling at her. And Crow would prevent their blonde friends, while himself scowling her at the same time. Her smiled became a wide grin at the thought of Black Wing user.

….

Crow Hogan. The youngest of three. Her partner in crime. She and he had same age, same favorite food, same liking on children. Many many things else. She had tendency to hug him from behind, which startled him. She loved to tease him, to play with him. She enjoyed his company. Yeah, she did have a trustworthy friend. And now she had the feeling that she was betraying his truth for not telling him about her awful condition. She didn't want to worry him, though. She remembered when she pretended to be surprised at the fact Crow could get himself a girlfriend, Crow looked at her in pure disbelief, then muttered: "I think we are friend…" and something between those lines. She chuckled. Yes, Crow would make her laugh for unknown reasons. She believed that he had girlfriend, because she knew he would do even impossible-looking **(A/N: Is it a word?) **things.

Truthfully, the red hair young woman admired him. She admired his loyalty, his bravery, his determination, his true power. Being born without parents, Crow had always been stronger than her. Yusei supported her from behind, but Crow had always protected her from being harmed. Crow was the one who had been overly worried about her upon hearing Martha said she would leave Satellite soon. He worried because he couldn't be in the city to protect her. Crow was the one who had burst into tears upon hearing her goodbye. Crow was the one who realized her at the first sight, though he admitted that he didn't remember her face clearly. It was Crow who taught her to be stronger through pain. He told her to be tougher to protect their friends, to fulfill their wishes together. Many times she found their hopes shattering, but Crow had been always by her side, helping her keep on walking. She loved him as a friend.

Sometimes, she even asked herself. Why didn't she have any romantic feelings for them? Because she owned them too much. Because deep down, she knew their bonds were too strong to be broken.

She silently thanked them for everything they had done to her. Closing her eyes, she smiled. Even if she left them, they would forgive her unconditionally. She could see the future…Jack yelled at the doctor, Yusei sat alone, lowering his head, and Crow, watched her lifeless form.

She knew they would be sad.

But she knew they would over her death, too.

And she knew she would be always in their heart.

And even after she died, she still prayed for them.

/

**A/N: Haha, funny, what did I do? I have feelings that I make Yusei be a supporter. While who is he? He is the main hero! Damn it. **

**My headache is coming back… **

**Read and review, please. If you want to ask me, feel free.  
**


End file.
